


Between Home and Tokyo

by thespacecat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplane, Fluff, I wrote most of this at 1 am, M/M, Traveling, fic takes place in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacecat/pseuds/thespacecat
Summary: A small snippet of under 704 words of wholesome moments featuring Dan and Phil on an airplane.





	Between Home and Tokyo

The clouds pass by quicker than Dan can appreciate them. But still, he gazes into the endless horizon through the little window, the only thing keeping him safe from a certain death outside the Boeing 777. They’re only an hour into their flight, and thus have around 16 hours to go, but it only feels like a couple minutes between the in-and-out dozing that he’s been experiencing; though he isn’t complaining about it. 

He glances over to his left where Phil is sat, his head leaning back and airplane accommodated earbuds in his ears. He remembers Phil’s musings of regret for packing away their good earbuds, the kind that were a better fit for him (deep in his suitcase with the charger cords and other devices). Phil had downloaded lots of audiobooks to pass the time, something Dan hadn’t thought to do himself. He ended up downloading his own audiobooks onto his phone as quickly as possible before leaving the flat hours ago.

But rather than using them like Phil has been doing, Dan is content in just take in the moment between the two of them; he allows his eyes to wander across the profile of Phil's face with a sense of fondness. He resonates with a certain form of captivation that traps Dan’s heart, an essence that was so purely Phil that Dan finds he has no other words he can use to describe him. 

Phil is the reason they were on this plane, flying for 17 hours (and 20 minutes) until they eventually will reach Tokyo. He had surprised Dan with arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, two pieces of special paper secured between his fingertips.They were meant to stay for two weeks. An extended date, Phil then explained, something to make new memories as well as a holiday after the intensity of the past year to revisit the old ones. 

Dan’s smiling just thinking about it again.

There’s a gentle rumbling of the engines outside, and a general hush over the other people in first class. It feels however to Dan that, by the very nature of having their own private suite, he and Phil are alone in their own little space. 

He lets his hand rest on Phil’s then, watching as Phil lifts his head up and makes eye contact with Dan; flipping his palm over and intertwining their fingers. 

Phil smiles, and Dan reflects it. 

“Hello”, is all Dan says, a quiet acknowledgment of the other.

“Hi”, responds Phil, “How was your nap?” His voice is hushed.

“Good”, Dan responds, “-Ish, more in the time passing sense than the actual sleep part.”

Phil rubs his thumb across Dan’s, looking down at their hands, “Hopefully you’ll get more sleep soon.”

He didn’t sleep much the night before, saving his packing till the last minute and being honestly too excited for his brain to start producing melatonin until now, apparently. 

Dan hums, “Probably, beats being awake for the 17 hours. We have a lot of time to kill.”

He doesn’t know when it happens, perhaps 10 minutes of enjoying the silence have passed before Dan rested his head against Phil’s shoulder. Here, where no one else was around in their little corner high above the world; just them on their way back to the place where some of Dan’s fondest memories with Phil were born. 

Perhaps at some point, he did fall asleep after his eyes fell shut, and he blames the gently familiar sound of Phil’s breathing for taking him into the darkness beyond his consciousness. 

When he does wake, however, he finds Phil asleep with his head leaning back against a pillow and his mouth slightly open. Endearingly, his quiff was a bit messy and his glasses had slid down his nose a bit. His earbuds were still in his ears. 

A quick check on his phone reveals there is still 14 hours left on their trip. Perhaps he should start up that audiobook soon. Or maybe start searching for a movie to watch. They have a long ways to go yet.

But for now, perhaps he’ll try to appreciate the unique perspective of the clouds for a little while longer. That sounds good too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for a flash fest, however, I ended up not being able to finish it on time. But I did almost a week later and here it finally is! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Thank you for betaing this for me Emily! ^_^


End file.
